Raising household pet animals often requires commitment from pet owners for feeding, tending and cleaning after their pets. Also, nowadays the living environment also is not very supportive for raising pets, for instance, people living in high-rise apartments and in houses without lawn areas, find it difficult to tend to pets and in some cases the living arrangements can also be unsafe for raising pets. Defecation or excretion of waste by pets such as dogs, for example, either indoors or outdoors has become an ever increasing problem. Pet owners have consequently been faced with the continuing problem of disposal of their pet's waste.
Attempts have been made to develop toilet systems to assist pet owners in the disposal of pet waste. One such type of pet toilet system allow waste to accumulate in a removable tray, which is not only unsanitary, but also creates undesirable odor and difficult to clean. Whereas other types of pet toilet requires more space and complicated systems which are neither economical nor feasible for pet owners. Therefore, indoor pet toilet systems that conveniently dispose of pet waste are desirable.
Hence, there still exists an unresolved need for a simple and efficient pet waste disposal system connectable to a sewage system of the building for quick and hygienic way of disposal of the pet waste.